WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic attack on the UK. '' '''There were no nuclear strikes on the Irish Republic, Channel Islands, Isel of Man. Southern England 'Oxfordshire' # RAF Bicester 2x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt (It did not explode and buried itself 18 feet into the ground). # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # RAF Hinton in the Hedges- 1x 1kt # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 1kt. # Banbury- 1x 1kt. #RAF Upper Heyford- A 1 10kt device had mist Upper Heyford and hit Banbury instead. #Oxford- A 1 10kt device had mist Oxford and hit Whitney instead. 'Berkshire' #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt, 1 x 50kt and 2x 20kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic research centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. 'Hampshire' #Andover army barracks- 1 x 10kt #RAF Oidian-1x 1kt #Southampton- 1 x 10kt #Southampton docks- 2 x 50kt # HMNB Portsmouth (HMS Nelson) area- 1x 15 kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt # RAF Middel Wholop- 1x 1kt #Southampon western docks- 1x10kt #Chappel, Southampton- 1x1kt 'Buckinghamshire' #Verney Railway Junction- 1x 1kt. #RAF Finmear- 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Claydon L&NE Junction (Varsity Line with Princes Risborough/High Wycombe Line), Bucks- 1x 1kt (failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation, dirty bomb style). 'East Sussex' # Brighton- 1x 20kt 'Surrey' # Croydon-1x 1kt # Croydon east station and junction- 1x 10 kt. # Mitcham railway junction- 1x 10 kt. #Princess Royal Barracks, Deepcut- 1x 50kt, 1x 20kt and 1x kt. #Leatherhead- 1x 1 kt #Effingham railway junction- 1x 1kt (it did not explode). 'Bedfordshire' #Whipsnade zoo- 1x1kt (it was meat for RAF Chiksands, but the bomb was dropped on the wrong target) #Chicksands AFB- 1x1kt (did not go off) #Luton-1x 1kt #Luton Airport- 1x 10kt #Luton airfield- 1x 10kt 'Kent' #Chatham Naval Dockyard- 2 x 10kt #Welling, Kent- 1 x 1kt #RAF Lyme- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #Erith- 2 x 20kt and 1x 1kt #Thames Mead dock- 2 x 1kt #Ashford rail junction- 2x 1kt #Dartford dock- 1x1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 11 feet into the ground). #Dartford town- 1x1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). East Anglia 'Soke of Peaterbrough' #Peterborugh- 1x 10 kt #RAF Wittering- 1x 1kt 'Huntingdonshire' #RAF Molesworth- 1x 1kt #RAF Upwood- 1x 1kt #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). #RAF Alconbury- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). 'Cambridgeshire' #MOD Waterbeach Barracks- 1x 1kt #MOD/RAF Bassingbourn Barracks - 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 15 feet into the ground). #RAF Mepal- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 17 feet into the ground). 'Essex' #RAF Debden- 1x 10 kt #RAF South Hornden- 1x 10 kt #RAF Horncurch- 1x 10 kt #Port of Tilbury/Tilbury mane docks- 1x 50 kt and 1 10kt #Dagenham Docks- 1 x 10kt #Barking docks- 1x 10 kt #Rhainham docks-1x 1kt and 2x 10 kt #Thamshaven dock- 2x 10 kt #Greys dock- 1x 50 kt #Greys oil terminal- 2x 10 kt #Perfliet- 1x 1kt #Thurrock Docks- 2 x 50kt #Stanstead airfield- 1x 1kt #Walthamstow- 1x 1kt #Leyton- 1x 1kt #Albury End and Albury in Essex were hit by an experimental LSD-gas hallucinogen bomb. #St Margaret’s, Hunsford and Stanstead Abbot were hit by an experimental CR-gas incapacitating bomb. 'Suffolk' #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Bungay- 1x 1kt (it was reportedly re-activated by the RAF a week before the war). #RAF Mildenhall- 1x 10kt #Lowestoft docks- 1x 1kt #RAF Honington- 1x 1kt and 1x 100kt. (A damaged Red Beard Mk 1, Operational Requirement 1127 (OR.1127) bomb with a yeald of 15kt explodes in its storage bunker due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF Shepherds Grove- 1x 1kt #RAF Tuddenham- 1x 1kt 'Norfolk' #RAF Feltwell- 2x 1kt and 1x 100kt. (2 unused and unarmed Thor rockets (the only 2 not used by the UK) that were damaged, alomg with A damaged Red Beard Mk 1, Operational Requirement 1127 (OR.1127) bomb with a yeald of 15kt explode in exploded in their silos and bunker due to technical problems 2 days after the attacks.). #RAF North Pickenham- 2x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the 10kt device failed to go off) #Cromer radar station- 1x 10kt (the device failed to go off) West Midlands 'Staffordshire' #Stoke-on-Trent- 1x 50kt #2 10kt missiles meant to hit Stafford also fell short and hit the ruins of Wolverhampton instead. # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Cradley Heath- 1x 10kt and 1x 50kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Wednsebury- 1x 20 kt. #Beacon Barracks/MOD Stafford- 1x 1kt (did no exsplode) #Swynnerton Training Camp/MOD Coal Meece- 1x 1kt #Springfields Army Stores/BOD Stafford- 1x 1kt 'Shropshire' #RAF Allbrighton- 2 x 1kt #RAF Shawbury- 1 x 1kt 'Greater Birmingham' # Central Birmingham- 2x 20, 1x 50kt, 1x 100kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Perry Bar- 1x 20kt 'Worcestershire' # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Dudley Port- 1x 1kt # RAF Pershore- 1x 1kt. # Reddich- 2x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). 'Herefordshire' #RAF Madley- 3x 1kt 'Warwickshire' # BOD/MOD Kinteton- 2x 1kt. # Warwick Castle- (It did not explode and buried itself 28 feet into the ground). # RAF Coventry- 3x 1kt # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt # Kenilworth Castel- (It did not explode and buried itself 10 feet into the ground). # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). # Coventry- 3x 20kt. # Coventry airport – 4x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. # Coventry Central railway station- 1x 1kt # Coventry rail-works depot- 1x 1kt # Hatton Cross- 1x 1kt (the Soviets mistakenly tought it was a covert SAS HQ) East Midlands 'Liecestershire' #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport was targeted, but 3 the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Saltby- 1x1kt, but it did not go off. The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a training field-come-glider club. 'Lincolnshire' #Grimsby- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Grimsby dock- 2x 10 kt #Flixborugh Quay- 1x 10 kt #Scunthorpe steel mill complex- 2x 10 kt #RAF Holbeach- 2x 10 kt The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a bombing range and test site. #RAF Digby- was targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation, dirty bomb style. # RAF Kirton in Lindsey- 2x 10 kt #RAF Hemswell- 1x 1 kt #RAF Ludford Magna- 1x 1 kt #RAF Bardney- 1x 1 kt #RAF Coleby Grange- 1x 1 kt #RAF Caistor- 1x 1 kt #Claxby Radar station- 1 x 10kt 'Northamptonshire' #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. #Nortrhampton Bridge Street station- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 9 feet into the ground). #Northampton Central Station- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 9 feet into the ground). #RAF Turweston - 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Niden Manor Airstrip- 1x 1kt. (did not go off) #Cockiey Brake Junction- 1x 1kt (did not go off) 'Derbyshire' #Derby- 1x 10kt #Sinfin Roles-Royce engin plant-1x 1kt #Derby was missed by a 10Kt ICM (it reportedly detonated in the rural Derbyshire Borough of High Peak, near the Staffordshire border). #Long Eaton, were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. 'Nottinghmshire' #RAF Langar- 1x 1kt #RAF Syerston- 1x 1kt #Nottingham- 1x 10kt #Mansfield- 1x 1kt #Beeston- were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Hucknall were targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Ratcliffe-on-Soar Power Station were targeted, but the 2 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. North West England 'Lancashire' #Manchester- 4x 50kt. A 100kt meant for Manchester missed and hit Saddelworh Moor, exsploding semi-harmlessly. #Oldham- 1x 10 kt. #Rochdale- 1x 1kt. A 10kt missile was also fired at Rochdale, but it hit Saddelwoth Moor after it broke down, crashed and did not go off. #Bolton- 1x 10 kt #Central Liverpool - 1 x 50 kt #Liverpool City Docks- 1x 50kt #Bootle Docks- 1x 10kt #Wigan- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Wigan pear- dock 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Salford-1x 1kt. A 10kt missile was also fired at Salford, but it hit Saddelwoth Moor after it broke down, crashed and did not go off. #Warrington- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Warrington dock-1x 1kt (did not go off) #Runcorn- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Runcorn dock- 1x 1kt #Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #The VSEL sumarine docks at Barrow in Funess- 2x 1kt #Manchester Ridgway airport- 2x 10kt #RAF Woodvale- 1x 1kt #Waterloo (Merseyside)- 1x1kt #Albert Dock (Liverpool)- 1x10kt #Chemtura chemical plant on Trafford Park- 1x10kt #Trafford docks- 1x10kt # Victoria Dock (Liverpool) 1x 1kt #Toxtith- 1x 20kt. A 10kt missile was also fired at Toxtith, but it hit Saddelwoth Moor after it broke down, crashed and detonated harmlessly. 'Cheshire' #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead dock- 1 x 10kt #Wallasey dock- 1 x 1kt (did not go off) #Bromborugh Pool- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Chester Racecourse was targeted, but the 10kt ICBM failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Rock Ferry was targeted, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Hyde, Cheshire (later Lancashire then Greater Manchester)- 1x 10kt North East England 'Northumberland' #Newcastle on Tyne- 1x 10 kt #Newcastle on Tyne docks- 1x 50 kt #Newcastle on Tyne port- 1x 50 kt #North Shields- 1x 10 kt #North Shields docks- 1x 10 kt #Tynebridge- 1x 10 kt #Tynemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Durhamshire' #Gatehsead- 1x 10 kt and 1x 1kt #Gateshead docks- 1x 20 kt and 1x 1kt #South Shields- 1x 10 kt #South Shields docks- 1x 10kt #Sunderland city center- 1x 10 kt #Sunderland docks- 1x 50 kt #Hartlepool docks- 1x 50kt #Hartlepool city center- 1x 10kt Yorkshire 'West Riding of Yorkshire' #Sheffield- 2x 50kt and 1x 10kt. A 3rd 50kt meant for Sheffield was miss-program, missed and hit Todmorden, which was thus annihilated! #Sheffield Forgmasters steel works- 1x 1kt #Doncater-1x 20kt and 1x 1kt #Doncaster steelmill- 1x 1kt #Doncaster BR rail-works- 1x 1kt #Barnsley-1x 20kt and 1x 1kt #Rotherham- 1x 50kt #Wakefield- 2 x 10kt. A 50kt meant for Wakefield was miss-program, missed and hit Todmorden, which was thus annihilated! #Huddersfield- 2x 10kt #Leeds- 2x 50kt #Bradford- 2x 50kt 'East Riding of Yorkshire' #Hull- city centre1x 10kt. #Albert Dock (Hull)- 1x 10kt. #Queens dock- 2x 10kt. #Alexandra dock- 1x 10kt. 'North Riding of Yorkshire' #US radar early warning center RAF Fylingdales- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Redcar steelworks - 1x 1 kt # Stockton upon Teese- 1x 1 kt # Teeside chemical works development - 1x 1 kt (did not go off) Wessex 'Dorset' #Wytch Farm oil shale development-1x 1kt #Kimmeridge Oil well- 1x 1kt 'Devon' #Plymouth- 1x 10kt #Plymouth Millbay docks-2x 10kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Plymouth Lord Nelson radio mast- 2x 1kt #Exiter docks- 2x 10kt #Exeter- city center 1x 1 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 15kt and 5x 1kt #Devonport- 1x 20kt, 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Cornwall' #Torpoint docks- 2x 1kt #Saltash dock- 1x 10kt, 1x 1 kt 'Gloustershire' #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt 'Bristol' #Central Bristol- 1x 10kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 20 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 20kt and 1x 10kt #St Andrew's road steal mill- 1x 1kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 1kt #Severnside trading estate- 1x 1kt 'Wiltshire' #Swindon railway works- 2 x 1kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Basil Hill Army Barracks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Basil Hill Barracks Royal Signals establishment- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #HMS Royal Arthur Royal Navy training establishment- 1x 1kt #Royal Naval Stores Depot Copenacre- 1x 1kt Greater London 'London County Council' #The palace of Westminster- 1 x 1kt #Palace of Whitehall- 1x 1kt #Holbourn- 1 x 10 kt and 1x 50kt #Islington- 1 x 10kt and 1x 15kt #St Katharine Docks- 1 x 10kt #Shadwell Basin- 1 x 10kt #Canary Wharf- 1 x 20kt #Angerstein Wharf- 1x 1kt #West India Docks- 1 x 10kt #Heron Quays- 1 x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Surrey Quays- 1x 20kt and 1 x 10kt #Grenwhich docks- 1x 10 kt. #Grenwich-1x1 kt #Knightsbrigde- 1 x 1kt #Chelsea FC- 1x 1kt (it was meant for Battersa Power station, but the bomb fell hoplessly of-target) #Rotherhithe dock- 1x 1kt #Lambeth- 10 x 1kt #Battersea Power Station- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Wick- 1 x 1kt #Hackney Downs- 1 x 1kt #Paddinton station- 1x 10 kt #King's Cross station- 1x 10 kt #Waterloo station- 1x 10 kt #London Bridge station- 1x 10 kt #Whapping Docks and Quays devlopment- 1x 20 kt and 1x 10kt #Clappham railway station and junction complex- 1x 10 kt and 2x 1kt #Brixton- 1x 1kt #Tooting Beck- 1x 10kt #Isle of Dogs- 1x 10kt #Bethnal Green- 2x 1kt 'The City of London' #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. #Fenchurch St. Station - 1x 10kt. #Fleet Street- 1 x 200kt and 1x 250kt. #The Tower of london- 1x 10 kt #Charring Cross Station- 1x 10 kt 'Middelsex' #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. #White City- 1x 10 kt. #Hammersmith- 1 x 1kt. #Fullham- 1 x 1kt. #Tottenham- 5x 1kt and 1x 10kt #Hackney -1 x 1kt #Enfield lock- It was hit by a 1kt missile that did not explode. Northern Ierland #Belfast port- 1x 10kt #Belfast docks- 1x 10kt #Shots of Belfast ship yard, Belfast- 1x 1kt #Musgrove park trading estate and quay, Belfast- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ballykelly army barracks- 1x 1kt #US naval facilities at Lishally- 1x 1kt #St. Angelo airfield- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #The Sperrin mountains that span Derry and Tyrone's US Navy transmitters- 1x 1kt #RAF facilities in Bishopscourt- 1x 1kt #Army transmission hotspots in Antrim- 1x 1kt #Army transmission hotspots in Derry- 1x 1kt #Inishtrahull navel base- 1x 1kt #The military headquarters in Lisburn- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The communications facilities at Omagh- 1x 1kt #The operational headquarters of No 31 Belfast Group Royal Observer Corps, Knox Road, Thiepval Barracks- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Thiepval Army Barracks- 1x 10kt (did not go off). Scotland 'Lanarkshire' #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 1kt #Rangers FC- 1x 1kt. #Celtic FC- 1x 1kt. #Glasgow Goven- 1x 1kt #Kaverna dockyar-Glasgow- 1x1kt #Glasgow city center- 1x 20kt, 1x 15kt, 1x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt and 2x 1kt. #Port of Glasgow harbour complex- 1x 10kt. #Govan docks- 2x1kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt #Ravenscrage steel mill and blast furnaces- 1 x 1kt. #RAF Abbotsinch- 1x 1kt #Airdrie- 1x 1kt #Rutherglen- 1x 1kt 'Dunbartonshire' # Cumbernauld- 1x1kt 'Buteshire' #Rothsay 1x1kt (it did not go off) 'Argyleshire' #Holyloch submarine pens- 1 x 20kt and 2 x 10kt. #Dunoon- 1x10kt #Glen Douglas- 2x1kt #Faslane navl base- 1x10kt 'Morayshire' #RAF Lossiemouth- 1x 10 kt 'Caithness' #Dounreay- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved harmlessly to the N.W. causing a few cancers in Iceland and Greenland. A 20 mile zone on the ground is to be considered and out of bounds and toxic for 1,000 years). 'Inverness-shire' #Fort George- 1x 1 kt (it did not go off) 'Midlothian' # Edingbrough-1x 1kt # Lieth-1x 1kt # Lieth docks-2x 1kt # Hibbs FC-1x 1kt # Loabnhead-1x 1kt # Newcraighall-1x 1kt # Portabello-1x 1kt # Powderhall-1x 1kt 'Angus' #Dundee harbour 1x 1kt #Dundee port 1x 1kt #RAF Arbroth 1x 1kt (it did not go off) Remfewshire #Paisley- 1x 1kt #Renfrew airport- 1x 1kt #Port Glasgow-1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 12 feet into the ground). #Greenock- 1x 1k (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). 'Fife' # Rosyth Navel docks-1x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Rosyth Submarine pens- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt # Dunfermline- 1x1kt Wales 'Angelsea' # RAF Valley- 2 x 10kt # RAF Mona- 1x 1kt 'Merionethshire' #Trawsfynydd- 1x 1kt (10kt, due to the sympathetic explosive factor of warhead + reactor fuel. The non-local radiation cloud moved desarterosly to the west causing many cancers in eastern Ireland. A 20 mile zone on the grounds is to be considered and out of bounds/toxic for 1,000 years). 'Monmouth/Gwent' #Newport, Gwent- 1x 1KT #Neport, Gwent docks- 1x 10kt # The Uskmouth power stations - 1x 1kt, but the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #Newport Steal works – 2 x1kt #Alexsandra docks Newport – 1 x1kt 'South Glamorgan' # Cardiff 1 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 2 x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Penarth – 1 x1kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 2 x 10kt #Cardiff Airport – 1 x1kt #Swansea Airport – 1 x1kt #MOD St Athan – 1x 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1x 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # Barry Island dock- 1x 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island- 1x 1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt 'Overseas territories' #The UK Military bases on Cyprus, Akroteri and Dehkelia - 2x 1kt hit each. #British Indian Ocean Territory - UK/USA military base on Diego Garcia - 1x 10 kt Technical notes Also see- UK war time regional seats of goverment. *'Oddly the fo'll'wing was never even targeted by the USSR-' 'Military Bases' #RAF Throckmorton, #RAF Spadeadam #RAF Greatworth 962 Signals Unit Transmitters #MOD Catterick #RAF Codsall, #RAF Oakley #Enstone Airfield #RAF Barford St John #RAF Duxford, #MDPGA Wethersfield, Essex. #RAF Bircham Newton, Norfolk #RAF Woodbridge, Suffolk #MOD Pig's Bay, #The Wiltshire and Bath regional command post, who were stationed in the former underground aircraft factory and ammunition store at Hudswell Quarry in Hawthorn, Wiltshire #RAF High Wycombe Headquarters, #RAF Neatishead, #RAF Holmpton early warning radar #RAF Weston-on-the-Green #RAF Greatworth 962 #MOD Catterickt #RAF Harrington, #MOD Princetown #MOD West Malling #RAF West Malling #RAF Northwood Headquarters, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Cottismore, #RAF Kinloss, #RAF Driffield #RAF Full Sutton #RAF Carnaby #RAF Catfoss #RAF Breighton #RAF North Luffenham #RAF Polebrook #RAF Folkingham #RAF Harrington #RAF Melton Mowbray #RAF Bembecular, #RAF Leuchars, # Stoughton Barracks, Guildford. #RAF Edzell, #RAF Gailes, #RAF Marham, #DMC Longtown, #DMC Eastriggs, #RAF Grangemouth, #RAF Chelveston #MOD Porton Down, #RAF North Weald, #RAF Scampton, #RAF Woodbridge, #RAF Oakhanger, #RAF Coningsby #RAF Barkston Heath #RAF Waddington #RAF Cranwell #RAF Odiham #RAF Halton #RAF Wyton #RAF Stanbridge #RAF Spadeadam #RAF Bentwaters #RAF Eye #RAF Woodbridge #RAF Boulmer #RAF Pembrey 'Civilian' #Reading railway junction, # Severn Tunnel Junction # Carstairs railway junction # Tebay railway junction #Slough trading estate, #Basingstoke railway junction #East Claydon 400kV Electrical Sub-station #Banbury electrical substation. #Walham Nation Grid Switching station #Wiggan docks, #Warrington docks, #Runcorn chemical works, #Benfleat docks, #Brentford docks, #The petrochemical shipping and storage facilities at Hole Haven. #Colchester, #Harwich docks, #Tower Collrey #Trentham collery, #Cowdwnbeath steel works #Clydebank #Inverkeithing steel works #Coatbridge #Leicester, #Preston, #Didcot power station, #Bicester Military Railway, #Dornock railway station, #Longmoor Military Railway, #Milford Haven oil refinery, #Pembrook docks, #Chesterfield, #The Selby coal mines grouping, #Gatwick airport, #Stanstead airport, #Port Tolbot steel mill and blast-furnaces, #Ayr harbour, #East Tilbury dock #Southend #Sheerness harbour #Felixstowe harbour #Sheerness #Felixstowe #Aberdeen #Aberdeen harbour #Newcastle-under-Lyme #Tilbury Power station #Clydebank, #Prestwick Airport, #Vauxhall (Liverpool) #Barkhall (Liverpool) #Croyton oil refinery, #Foley oil terminal, #Yopack oil refinery, #Bunsfield Oil refinery, #Fleetwood #Fleetwood harbour #Garston #Barton airadrome #Shell Haven oil terminal #Whitehaven #Hawrden Airport #Flinton aifiel #Widness #Hythe' #Grangmouth harbour #Eastleigh railway junction #Blythe #Blythe docks #Wearside #Wearside harbour #Whitley Bay #Carstairs Junction #Redhill railway junction #Giulford railway junctiong #Guilford #York, #Clackton-on-Sea #Epping #Aldershot #Dover docks and #The Ironbridge power stations grouping. 'Atomic reactors' #Atomic Energy Research Establishment- Harwell #Calder Hall #Berkeley #Chapelcross #Bradwell #Hunterston A #Hinkley Point A #Dungeness A #Sizewell A #Oldbury #Wylfa #Dungeness B Strangely, some places were spared by a random twist of fate. Irish Republic. *'''''No atomic hits occered! Category:Atomic affairs Category:Military Category:England Category:War Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:United Kingdom Category:Scotland